1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package usable with a mobile device having a heat radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor chips are usually manufactured on a semiconductor substrate such a wafer through various unit semiconductor manufacturing processes and each of the semiconductor chips is separated from the wafer and is packaged into a semiconductor package through a semiconductor package process. The semiconductor package is mounted on a base substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) in which electronic circuit patterns are prepared, to thereby form various semiconductor modules for electronic appliances.
As the recent electronic appliances tend to be downsized with high performance, the semiconductor module for the electronic appliances is also downsized with high speed, high performance and high degree of integration. A flip chip configuration and a solder ball structure have been suggested for downsizing the semiconductor package and various stack packages have been provided for increasing the performance of the semiconductor package.
However, when the high integrated semiconductor chips or the packages are operated at high speed with high performance, a large amount of heat may be generated from each chip of the packages and thus the packages and the electronic appliances including the packages may be malfunctioned due to the deterioration of the packages or the chips caused by the heat. For those reasons, various researches on heat dissipation from the semiconductor package have been conducted for a long time. For example, various dissipation members, such as a heat sink and a heat spread, are arranged in the electronic appliances including the semiconductor packages.
However, the conventional heat dissipation members have many difficulties in dissipating heat from recent small semiconductor packages for a mobile device due to small form factor of the mobile device. For example, the conventional heat cooler does not sufficiently dissipate heat outwards from an application processor (AP) in a smart phone or a table PC.
The conventional dissipation member usually dissipates heat from surfaces thereof to surrounding air based on natural convection theory and thus the dissipation capacitance is usually proportional to the size of the surface of the dissipation member and as a result, proportional to the size of the semiconductor package. The recent electronic appliances tend to be downsized due to the trend of the small form factor and thus the surfaces of the dissipation member installed in the electronic appliances also tend to be decreased, which finally deteriorate the dissipation capacitance of the dissipation member. In contrast, the amount of the heat generated from the electronic appliances tends to increase due to the high performance and speed of the electronic appliances. For those reasons, the heat generated from the recent small semiconductor packages for mobile devices cannot be sufficiently dissipated by the passive dissipation of the conventional dissipation member based on the natural convection.
Further, the dissipation members for the active dissipation such as a large-sized cooling fan usually occupy a large space in the electronic appliances, compared to the small form factor of the electronic appliances.
Accordingly, there is still a need for an improved semiconductor package for mobile devices from which the heat is efficiently dissipated.